Dark Devotion
by Fire and Night
Summary: Five years after Harry's mysterious disappearance from Hogwarts, he finally returns to Diagon Ally and to the person he ran from. His love, Draco Malfoy. I HAVE MOVED! READ FOR INFO!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

********************  
  
Rating: 'R' If not higher...  
  
Warnings: If you are not under the legal age of consent in your country, or of high maturity level, you might not want to read on... If you dont like reading graphic (or semi-graphic) text, I suggest you dont read. Please no cruel flames... Thanks much, Amo Cantus  
  
Summary: Five years after Harry's mysterious disappearance from Hogwarts, he finally returns to Diagon Ally and to the person he ran from. His love, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Promise me you will never leave me. Promise!" "I could never leave you."  
  
These words ran over and over through Harry's mind while he waited for the plane to land in London. He looked out the window, staring at a landscape he had not seen in 5 years.  
  
'It was your own fault. You left. You broke a promise to your love. You gave up every single thing that you knew, and high tailed it to America, where you spent 5 years crying over him. I had to. I had no choice. You had plenty of choices. You didn' t have to leave. I did too. Whoever asked you anyway? You did. Remember?'  
  
A crisp female voice over the speaker on the plane interrupted Harry's train of thought. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman. The plane is about to land. Please put your tray and seat in the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying ATA."  
  
'About time,' Harry thought as he got off the plane. 'I am never going to ride on a plane ever again if I can help it. Now where is the luggage return thing, and my taxi? Ahh... There they are.' He thought after spotting the baggage claim area and the taxi he requested.  
  
Two hours later Harry found himself outside The Leaky Cauldron. The first thing he saw when he walked through the door was Tom wiping down the countertop. He looked up and promptly fainted at the sight of the long-lost Harry Potter standing just inside the door. All the chatter stopped as they watched old Tom fall to the floor. It was then that Harry noticed a curly haired brunette waitressing in the back corner.  
  
Hemione? Could that be Hermione?  
  
As the woman turned from her customers to see what was wrong, Harry realized that she was in fact, Hermione Granger, and that she was at least 7 months pregnant. Harry watched as she rushed over to Tom to figure out what was wrong with him. Within 3 seconds Hermione surmised that he had fainted. She pulled of one of his shoes, peeled off his sock, and put it under his nose. Old Tom regained consciousness with a start. Before Hermione could ask him why he fainted, Tom took another look at Harry and passed out again. Hermione looked up at Harry, recognition then shock passed over her features.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" She stuttered. Her huge eyes going glossy with tears, Hermione stood up quickly, ignoring the thump that was Tom's head hitting the ground as she stood, walked over to Harry and threw her arms around him. "Oh God, Harry! I have missed you so much! Why didn't you write!?" Hermione continued to hold him, then ubruptly let go, swung out her hand, and slapped him full on the face. "How dare you walk in here like you havn't been gone for five years without one word to your best friends, and expect that it would be okay!" She turned around walked back to the table to finish taking their order. Halfway to the table Hermione stopped and turned back around to face Harry. "I expect you will want a room. There is one available upstairs. Take your things up and we will talk later." With that, she turned back around and continued walking. 


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Well. I got some reviews for my first chapter, and I would like to acknowledge them. Yeah. So:  
  
Kimmy ~ Harry does have a very good excuse. And we will see about the boyfriend. Thanks for your review.  
  
Alle ~ Hermione being a waitress will be explained. In fact I will explain in this chapter coming up. Thanks for your review.  
  
NayNymic ~ Thanks for your review  
  
The Fallen Caryatid ~ Thanks for your review. BTW, I really like your pen name. Caryatid, very original.  
  
Star and Pixie ~ I agree. He did deserve it. Thanks for your review.  
  
Melovinharrypotter ~ I hate it when that happens as well. That is why most likely I am not going to give him one. Though it does make a good conflict. So. We will see. Thanks for your review.  
  
She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc ~ I know it is short, but I didn't have much to say. Thanks for your review.  
  
Oracle ~ I hope so! Thanks for your review.  
  
Boston ~ Well. Harry disappeared in the middle of seventh year. All will be explained later. Thanks for your review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, and maybe a few new characters....  
  
Warning: This is a SLASH fic. M/M If you are offended please don't read.  
  
' indicates thoughts // indicates dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Wow... It hasn't changed a bit,' Harry thought while looking around the room. The color scheme was a dark forest green and midnight blue. The sight of the ornately carved mirror hanging over the mantle brought a smile to his face.  
  
'So many memories...' Turning from the mirror, Harry unpacked hi suitcase and stuck it near the dresser.  
  
'How many times have I done this? Too many... How many hotels and strange places have I fallen asleep in? Once again, too many....' Exhausted from his trip, Harry walked towards the bed for a nap. As he got closer, a wound on the side of one of the bed posts caught his eye.  
  
'Could that..?. Is that from...?' A closer inspection proved his thoughts correct. 'Oh God... It is...' Harry lay down on the bed, his mind reeling. Soon after his head hit the pillow, Harry started to dream.  
  
//"How could you do this to us!? Who could you do this to me?" Draco yelled at Harry.  
"I thought you loved me." With that Draco turned to the door.  
  
"No! Love wait!" Harry cried, grabbing Draco's arm. Draco whirled around and pulled a knife he kept hidden, on Harry.  
  
"Don't touch me!! I can't deal with it if you touch me!" Tears filled his stormy eyes and streamed down his face. "Why?" He asked through his tears. "Why?" Harry looked at him, clearly struggling with an internal battle.  
  
"I can't say. I would if I could, but I can't" Ice filled Draco's eyes, and he threw the knife. It plunged into the wood of one of the bed posts, where moments before he had been clinging to it with passion for Harry.  
  
"Then I can't stay. Good-bye Harry." Draco walked out the door, and out of Harry's life for what seemed would be forever.  
  
"No... Don't go... No!" Harry cried to himself... Over and over... "No!"//  
  
Harry awoke from his dream with tears running down his face. "No...." he moaned. Reliving the dream and the reality of loosing Draco. His loss weighing on him, Harry curled up in a ball and cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple hours later a knock at his door interrupted Harry from his writing.  
  
"Harry? Are you there? Its me, Hermione."  
  
"Come in 'Mione." Harry called from the bed. The door opened and in walked Hermione Granger with a curly haired red-head baby girl on her hip. She shut the door and looked at Harry. He was watching the baby with interest.  
  
"Is that whose I think it is?" Harry asked. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yeah it is.. This is Muireann Weasley. Ron and I had her last year. We got married three years ago. We did try to find you." She looked pointedly at Harry. "Why did you leave?" At Harry's expression she decided not to inquire again.  
  
"I had to. I didn't have a choice." For a long time they just sat there obsorbing the other and listening to Muireann make noises.  
  
"I missed you. I missed you and Ron so much. You have no idea." Hermione looked up to see Harry fighting back tears.  
  
"We missed you too. We all did. Draco too." At the mention of Draco's name, Harry's fight against tears lost. A sob broke out of his body.  
  
"I - I m-m-missed him t-t-o-o-o..... I l-love h-h-i-i-m s-s-s-o-o m-much." He tried to say more, but his chest was heaving too much. Hermione put Muireann down on the floor with a charm to keep her from harm, and moved over to Harry, tears streaming down her face as well. She wrapped her arms around him and sat there with him murmuring comforting things in between her hiccups.  
  
At one point Muireann squealed with delight. Hermione controlled herself enough to see what her daughter had found. She had found a ring. A platinum ring with a gold sun outline and a silver outline of a moon inside of it. Filled in the moon was an emerald. In the sun there was a stone that changed colors from a silver to a stormy sea blue. Hermione picked up the ring from her daughter and showed it to Harry.  
  
"Do you recognize this Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah I do... It is the matching ring to the one I am wearing right now." Harry slowly said. He pulled out the ring on a necklace that was spelled to keep from breaking off his neck. "I have worn it every day since... Draco.... " Harry broke off looking through her to his memories. "They were our engagement rings. Draco picked them out."  
  
"They are beautiful. Why the sun and moon design? Why the colors?" Hermione asked while playing with the ring.  
  
"Umm... It is a pretty long story, and I don't want to get into it right now. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, love.... I don't mind. Really."  
  
"Why are you working here 'Mione? I would think you would be some huge scientist or something." Harry asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Actually, I am filling in for a friend. She got sick a needed someone to cover for her. Old Tom shouldn't be here alone. As you could see... He is going to be 94 in a couple days, you know. He can't work the pub alone."  
  
"What do you do then? Where does Ron work? What about Fred and George? What is going on with everyone?" Harry asked, slowly getting more worked up.  
  
"Slow down! We have all night!" Hermione laughed. Obviously delighted at having Harry back.  
  
'You know it is strange... Having him back after five years of being gone, but it is great. I missed him so much. So has everyone else. Ron was heartbroken. He is going to be thrilled at having him back. If he doesn't kill him first that is. Draco is going to be happy too... I just hope that Harry will finally tell him why he left. I have never seen Draco so upset before. Even when he had to give his Dad up. I wonder if -'  
  
"Hermione!! Hello! Earth calling!" Harry yelled while waving his hand in front of her face. "Good grief girl! Where did you go?"  
  
"Just thinking. Hey! Would you come to Tom's birthday party? He would really enjoy it. Plus you could see everyone... See if they recognize you..." Hermione coaxed. Harry had a really hard time believing that she only had that in mind. 'See if they recognize you my foot,' he thought. After all, she had a pretty evil smile on her face.  
  
'I wonder what she is planning? Probably going to invite the whole wizarding world to it, just to get even with me...'  
  
"Umm... Sure.... Why not... And really 'Mione, what are you planning for me? That look is not one I want to trust." Harry teased.  
  
"Nothing. Really. I promise." With a huge grin Hermione swept up her daughter and started to leave.  
  
"Wait! 'Mione... Umm... Who all is going to be there?" As she turned around she noticed Harry's seriousness. Sypathetic to his plight she came back over to the bed and gave him a hug.  
  
"Just a few friends. Nothing to worry about. I don't think you need to worry about anything," she said soothingly.  
  
"Will Draco be there?" Harry asked nervously. Sensing his fear of seeing his lost love before he was ready, Hermione decided to tell him the truth.  
  
"To be perfectly honest love, I don't know if he will be there or not. He was invited, but he has not been out in public for the last few days.He might decide to come. I am sorry I can't tell you for certain." Harry took in what she said with a sad grace. He knew he would have to see Draco sometime, but he really didn't want to see him so soon after he arrived back in the wizarding world. After a few moments Harry nodded. "Is that okay with you? ... Harry?" Hermione's words broke his train of thought.  
  
"Hmmm? Did you say something 'Mione?" Harry asked, obviously distracted.  
  
"Yes, love, I did. I asked if you would be okay with him being there." Still distracted, Harry murmured a barely audible , "Uh-hu."  
  
"Okay then Harry. I am going to put Muireann to bed. She is dead to the world. Why don't you go to bed? You look beat." Hermione reached over and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "It is good to have you back Harry." With that, Hermione left with the sleeping Muireann leaving Harry alone on the bed. Thinking all too many thoughts. All of them about the party, and the possability of seeing Draco again for the first time in five years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was that for a longer chapter? I tried! Review and give me ideas! I love having input from readers. I will try to update soon... Fire and Night 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe a few extra characters.  
  
' means thoughts  
  
// means dreams  
  
Dark Devotion  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ast the morning sun shined though the window, Harry stirred, the remanents of a dream running though his mind.  
  
// " I love you Harry," Draco said firmly. "I will love you always, no matter what happens."//  
  
'But now Draco?' Harry thought. 'Could you still love me now, after what I did?' Determined to face the world and move on, Harry pulled himself out of the queen-size four poster bed. He stumbled, half-blind, to the dresser. Feeling around for his misplaced glasses, Harry accidentally knocked them to the floor. 'Shit. This is not going to be a good day,' Harry thought. On his hands and knees now, Harry felt them under the dresser. 'About time,' he muttered to himself.  
  
Finally dressed and showered, Harry made his way to the bar, hoping to see Hermione. Instead he saw a pretty brunette wiping down the counter. "Have you seen Hermione Granger around, Miss-?" Harry inquired, wondering if this was the girl 'Mione was talking about the night before. She was a pretty thing. Great big blue eyes and a pixie face accompanied by a well toned body. When she spoke she had a slight nasal quality to it.  
  
"Meggie. Just Meggie. I am ol' Tom's niece." Meggie threw the towel down and started digging in her apron. "Hermione left early this morning. She left a note for you. Here. You must be Harry. Hermione was telling me about you this morning." She looked like she was going to say more, but a moan from the back room interrupted her. "Tom still can't believe that you really came back, and because of it, he is milking if for all it is worth. Well, I had better go. It was nice meeting you though!" Meggie turned around and bounced to the other room. Remembering Hermione's note, Harry sat down at a nearby table and opened it.  
  
"Dear Harry, Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but Ron owled me telling me they needed me at work." 'Where does she work anyway?' Harry thought. Shaking his head, Harry returned to the note. "Why don't you meet Ron and me for lunch, say around 1:00? We will expect you out front of the Three Broomsticks. Apparate there. It will make life so much easier. I hope to see you there. Love you, Hermione"  
  
'Apparate! Now why didn't I think of that?' Harry thought sarcastically. If he was going to make it by one he would need to hurry. It was already 11:45. Harry ran upstairs to finish getting ready.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At 12:55, Harry apparated out of his room to the street corner outside of the Three Broomsticks. When he arrived, Harry looked around at the hustle and bustle of all the witches and wizards of Hogsmede. Looking around, he saw things he never thought he would see again. There were Hogwarts students hanging out everywhere before returning back to school, witches complaining over the price of Dragon's Teeth, and Professor Snape walking down the street.  
  
'Snape! Good God! What am I going to do? What is he going to say? What am I going to say to him?' Harry's thoughts were spinning. It didn't help matters that Hermione and Ron were late and he was scared of Ron's red- headed temper. Harry new exactly when Snape spotted him. He grew paler, if such a thing were possible, and his eyes held an unmistakable look of shock.  
  
"Well, would you look at that! Harry Potter back from hiding!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Prof- Severus. Nice to see you again." 'I can't believe that I could possibly, after all this time, call him professor.' There was a long moment of awkwardness until they were saved by Hermione's shout of,  
  
"Harry! I am so sorry I am late!" Seeing Snape standing by Harry for the first time in five years, she almost grinned. "Well hello Severus. I see you've seen Harry again. Would you like to join me, Harry, and Ron for a drink?" Hermione must have known that he would decline, because she grinned when Snape hurridly told them that he couldn't, because he had to find some "extremely rare potion ingredients" and that he couldn't be distracted from his task to join a few "snot-nosed former students." With a typical Snape exit, Hermione and Harry cracked up.  
  
"He hasn't changed a bit!" Harry got out between spurts of laughter. "If anything, he got worse!" They continued to laugh until they realized that they were geting some pretty funny looks from people passing by.  
  
"Well, lets go inside. ron is meeting up with us in a little while. He had to dorp the giril child off at Molly's." Hermione took Harry's arom and pulled him inside. Harry was unnerved by all the looks he was getting from people sitting down. They had all obviously recognized him or had heard Sanpe say his name. "Let's sit here, " Hermione said, pointing to a vacant table near the back of the pub. 'I wonder if Rosmerta still works here,' Harry mused while litstening to Hermione talk about her life with Ron. The click of heels coming up behind him told him that she porbably does.  
  
"Hello, what can I get you?" She asked. Hermione ordered a butterbeer and Harry figured he would get one too. When he turned around to order, Madame Rosmerta's look was on of pleasant surprise. "Goodness me! You're back! How are you, and what will you have?" A blank stare answered her. Harry was looking behind her and not paying any attention to her. A little impatiant, Rosmerta turned around to see what had him so transfixed. Ron Weasley was standing in the doorway looking like he was going to run away. They stared at each other. Ron was about 6'1 and he had filled out since the last time Harry had seen him. His hair had gotten darker, and he was wearing Hogwarts robes. 'Hogwarts robes? is he a professor now?' Harry thought. Realizing that he needed to say something, Harry opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. With a heavy sight Ron walked over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I missed you so much," he whispered into Harry's ear. "Why did you leave without saying anything?" Knowing that Harry couldn't say anything yet, Ron pulled Harry back over to the talble. Hermione was smiling and Rosmerta had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, now that we are all aquainted again, What will you have?" Harry finally ordered his butterbeer and Ron had the same. The reunited trio sat there quietly absorbing each other and happy to be together again. Finally, Ron broke the silence.  
  
"So, what did you do for five years away from us?" He asked. To everyone's delight Harry told story after story of his life in America. During one story about a date gone terribly, terribly wrong, Ron interrupted. "Who the hell is McDonald's? Is he a friend of yours?" Cross-eyed with laughter, Harry could barely explain that McDonald's was a muggle resturaunt that makes food very quickly, and that is absolutely horrible for you.  
  
"But every once in a while, I get a vraving for a McChicked..."  
  
"A McChicken? Do I even want to know?" Ron asked, with an eyebrow arched.  
  
"No you don't. You really don't," Hermione stated. Being muggle-born, she knew exactly what Harry was talking about. "And Harry? It is okay. I get cravings for BigMacs." With that, Hermione changed the subject. "Speaking of food, Ron, we really need to get Muireann back from your mother's. Do you think that we have time before our umm.... lunch date with... umm.. well... you know..." Hermione was blushing and having issues with talking. Shaking herself, she started again. "Do you think we have time to bring Harry with us to see Molly before we have to go?" Hermione was clearly happy she got the question out without spilling anything important.  
  
"Uh.. I think so... Yes, we do. Let's go!" Ron stood up and walked to the door. The three apparated to the porch outside the Weasley home. "Mom?" Ron called as he walked through the door. "Mom!? Hermione and I are here! And we have someone for you to see!" Molly Weasley slowly came down the stairs with a sleeping Muireann in her arms.  
  
"About time you got here Ron! Hello Hermione, Harry. Now, who do you-" Molly did a double take. "HARRY!? Oh my!" 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable as J.K. Rowling's. I own the plot and a couple new characters. 

**Warning**: This is a _slash _fic. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read, PLEASE DON'T! I do not want to be flamed for having my own opinions. 

' Mean thoughts 

// Mean dreams 

_Italics_ are flashbacks 

Draco sat at his desk drinking a whiskey. 'You know, these muggle drinks have much to love about them.' He had been drinking steadily for the past 20 minutes, and was starting to see double. 'No wonder Harry stayed away with them so long. Who would leave when you have _that _to drink,' he mused. Draco looked down at the worn photo album that his mother had given him for Graduation. 'I wonder if Harry still has his.' On the cover was a picture of two rings locked with each other. This album had been in a box under his bed for the past 5 years. It held too many memories to see every day. Finally getting his courage up, Draco opened the book. 

The picture self of Harry smiled as he stared back and waved. On the next page was a picture of all of their friends together right before Graduation. A sad smile made its way onto Draco's face. Harry and Draco were holding hands in the center of the picture with Ron and Hermione on either side of them. Hedwig was flying down to land on Harry's shoulder, while Crookshanks sat at Hermione's feet. It was snowy outside and they were standing on the entrance steps to the castle. Snow flurries where flying all over the place, and not a small amount was getting caught in Hermione's hair. 

Draco's eyes where watering with the memory of their happiness. 'Why did it all have to end?' He thought. 'We were so happy…' 

Draco closed the book quickly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly opened up to a random page. His breath caught at the image that was on the page. Harry was in flannel pajama bottoms sitting on a rug in front of the fire in this very room. He was wrapped up in a blanket with the matching photo album in his lap. He was writing in it. Narcissa had planned the gifts well. At the back of each book there was a section of spelled pages that worked a lot like the muggle program called email. Draco flipped to the back of the album. There were pages and pages of notes from Harry. Draco opened to the latest ones. The ones Harry wrote before Draco left.

_12/25/97 ___

_"I love you so much Draco. Forever love. That is what we have. A forever love."_

Draco looked up from the book. Harry had written that soon after Draco proposed to him. Harry always said that. Forever love. Draco closed his eyes against the pain. 

_2/7/98 ___

_"You make my heart whole. I will love you always."_

_5/8/03___

Draco dropped the book. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the book again and flipped to the page. 

_5/8/03 ___

_"I miss you and I am sorry. There is so much that I wish I could tell you. America is boring without you."_

Draco's heart was racing. 5/8/03 was 2 months ago. Looking back at the book, Draco almost dropped the book again. Before his eyes words were appearing. 

_7/7/03___

_"I miss you. I -"_

That was where it ended. ' I what!? What was he writing!? Why was he writing?' The entry was from a couple days ago. 'It takes awhile I guess.' A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He missed the rest of words that were being written on the page. 

_"Forever, Draco, Forever. A forever love."___

"Enter." 

"Excuse me sir, but it is time for you to leave for the party." A small house elf said. 

"Thank you. You can take the night off if you like, Margi" 

"Thank you, sir. I think I will." As the elf turned away, Draco remembered something he needed to ask her. "Wait, Margi. Have you found my ring yet?" He had been missing it for a while. He could not lose it. It was his engagement ring to Harry. 

"Not yet, sir. But I am still looking." 

With a heavy sigh, Draco shut the book. He could not remember what happened to it. He had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron awhile back on business. It was a bad night. Maybe he dropped it when he was fiddling with it. He set the album on his bed, grabbed his wand and gift, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. 

*** ~ *** 

Harry sat in his room adding Draco's ring to the necklace he wore around his neck. 'How did it get here? How did I not see it before?' A loud crack downstairs signified people's arrival. Several cracks followed. 'Maybe I knocked it out from under the bed? But how did it get there!?' Harry looked up at the door when someone knocked. 

"Come on Harry! Let's go! I am sure you look fine!" Hermione called. Muireann added her input as well with a squeal to rival her mother's when she was angry. "See! Even she thinks so, and she hasn't seen you yet!" Harry grinned. 

"I'm coming 'Mione. I just want to check my hair!" Harry called while standing up to attach the necklace. He walked over to the mirror to see if he was presentable. His hair, as usual, was a mess. "Loosing battle Harry, it's a loosing battle," he told himself while walking out the door. 

"See," Hermione stated, "You look great." She shifted Muireann onto her other hip. 

"Thanks… Is Ron going to be here?" Harry asked. Taking a good look at her, Harry saw that she was getting tired of holding the baby. "Here, let me have her." A relieved look flashed across her face. 

"You know, sometimes I think that girl ways 90 lbs instead of 15." She handed Muireann over to Harry who promptly adjusted himself to accommodate the sleeping girl. "Yes, Ron will be here. Hey, by the way, did you get anything for Tom?" 

"Oh yeah! Hold on, let me get it." Harry walked back to the room and grabbed a small box. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked. 

"It is a book on the best cleaning charms. I thought it would be useful, as it _is_ a pub." 

"Thank you smart-ass, I never would have guessed that! Come on, let's go before we are late." They walked down the stairs with Harry shaking. Hermione saw him and sighed. "Relax Harry, you will be fine." With a glance at her daughter and then back at Harry's face, Hermione asked Harry if he wanted Muireann, or if he wanted her to take her back. 

"If you don't mind, 'Mione, I would like to keep her for awhile. A comfort thing, you know?" 

"Yeah, I do… Let's mingle!" With that Hermione started off, leaving Harry alone with the baby. He looked around for a moment. 

"Let's go see Tom, little-one… Maybe he can get me some food." Harry murmured to the baby. He shifted her, and looked around the room for Tom. 'There he is,' he thought to himself. 

"Tom!" Harry called. "Happy birthday! Here is your gift." Tom grinned. 

"Can I open it now? Or do I have t' wait 'till later?" He asked. 

"Wait 'till later… That is only fair! Do you think I can get something to eat? I am starving." Harry asked. 

"Sure! Follow me." Harry trailed him to the bar. "What would ya like?" 

"Anything will do. Like I said, I am starving." Tom nodded and headed back to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a bunch of mashed potatoes, corn, a bowl of stew, and a roll. "Thanks Tom!" Harry said and left to go find a secluded seat in the back of the pub. 

*** ~ *** 

Draco wandered around the room taking in everybody. 

'There is a reason why I don't go out in public.' He thought to himself. 'There is too much noise!' Draco fiddled with Tom's gift. It was a small book on cleaning charms. 'It might be helpful.' He thought. Draco headed off to give Tom his present. 

*** ~ *** 

As Harry finished up his meal, Muireann started to wake up. She started to cry softly. 

"Oh, little-one! Don't cry!" Harry picked up his plate and went in search of Hermione. Muireann started to whimper even more. Harry walked and bounced her on his hip. He was starting to get a little nervous. 'I hate it when women cry.' Harry thought to himself. 

"Well now, don't you make a good parent? Hey, I just thought I would warn yo-" Said a voice Harry was very glad to hear. 

"Ron! Thank God!" Harry interrupted. "Take this little baby off of me. I don't want to be the one to make her cry!" Harry exclaimed, very relieved that Ron showed up. "I am going to go put the plate away and get away from people... I will show up before Tom opens his gifts. See ya later!" Harry turned and started to walk away. 

"Wait!" Ron called with no avail. Harry still was walking away. "I just thought I would warn you. Draco is somewhere around here..." He said under his breath. 'Sometimes that boy really irks me.' 

*** ~ *** 

Draco was really sick of all the people. Everybody kept on coming up trying to get him to be sociable. He wasn't buying it. He took a look around the room and spotted a garden door near the back. 'Finally,' he thought. 'Escape!' 

It was a pretty garden, lots of bushes and flowers to look at. Draco started to wander around smelling random roses. 'I love flowers.' He stopped when he realized that he didn't ask Tom about his ring. 'Oh well, I will ask him about it later,' he thought to himself.

*** ~ *** 

Harry sat on a rock behind a pretty good-sized bush. He took off his necklace and his ring, leaving Draco's on it still. Harry sat there looking at it thinking of the time when Draco gave it to him. 

_Harry was sitting on the rug in front of the fire in their room. He looked up at Draco as he sat down. "Have I told you I love you yet tonight?" Harry asked, grinning at Draco and leaning in to kiss him._

_"Not nearly enough times." Draco kneeled in front of him. "Harry, _m'cara_, how much do you love me?" Harry looked up at the seriousness leaking into the tone of his voice._

_"More than the world. More than life." _

_"Do you love me enough stay with me forever?" Draco asked. "No matter what is going on? You will stay with me and let me help you with everything?" Harry was getting kind of nervous. He didn't like the "let me help you with everything" part._

_"Absolutely. Forever and ever." Draco smiled and started to kiss him. Harry tipped his head to the side while Draco nibbled on the sensitive skin behind his ear. "What were all the questions for, love?" Draco stopped what he was doing. He pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes._

_"Close your eyes _'m cara_. I have a surprise for you." Harry grinned and obediently shut his eyes. Draco pulled out a velvet box with two rings inside._

_"Open, love" Harry's eyes opened and fell upon the box. _

_"Dra-" _

_"Shhh! I am not done talking yet." Draco took Harry's hands into his own. "Harry, love, _'m cara,_ will you marry me?" Harry's eyes filled with tears._

_"Oh absolutely! Forever love, that is us! Forever!" Harry rained kisses on Draco while putting his ring on. Draco put his on as well. _

_"I love you. I will love you always." Neither knew exactly who spoke, but both knew that it was true. They would love each other 'forever'. _

The snap of wood breaking startled Harry out of his thoughts. He stood up and put his ring on. Fourth finger, left hand. 'Oh well, I don't think he would mind.' He walked around the bush and followed the path to a big tree. It was a huge Rowan tree and Harry itched to climb it. 'Yet another thing I can't do, because I am too old for it.' With a huge sigh, he walked back up the path with his eyes closed not knowing that someone else was doing that exact same thing. 

*** ~ *** 

Draco paused in his walking to close his eyes and absorb the night air. 'I love the night.' he thought, while walking up the path. 'It is so clean, so pure, so-' His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he, and what felt like a tree, collided.

"Oh! I am so sorr-" Draco cut off his words when he saw what he had run into. Not really a what, but a who. Harry. 'Oh no. I am not ready for this.'

'Oh shit.' Harry thought. He and Draco stood there silently. For a long while they stood there, staring into the other's eyes. Harry finally broke the silence. 

"Hi."

*** ~ ***

**Author's** **Notes:** I am really sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy with West Side Story. I got an offer to play solo cello in it, and I am really, _really _stressed about it. I am looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested. I will try to update really soon! Also, _m' cara_ means 'my love' in Greek.

~Fire and Night


	6. Author's Notes and Thanks!

**Author's Notes:** I think I am going to start a new tradition. Halfway before I update with a new chapter, I will add an author's note answering questions left in the reviews. If anyone does not think that this will work out, go ahead and tell me! Also, **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER** if anyone is interested.

**ShanaiLatoi: **Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked it, despite the lack of chapters… Also, what areas of improvement? I am always looking for input (good or bad!) to help me out.

**Shadowcat: **Now, listen missy… You leave my cello alone! I need it! I will try to update soon… Thanks for your review!

**Tomherns: **Where are the spelling mistakes? I usually get them? You should point them out next time, so I can catch them. Suggestions are always good… Thanks for your review!

**JudyIsAPunk: **Thanks! I am glad you like it… You play cello? That is awesome!

**malfoy+harry: **Glad you liked it. Thanks for your review!

Sae Matsumoto: Hehehe, I try! Thanks for your review, and I will try to update soon! 

**Nikkie: **Yeah, I tend to leave cliffhangers, sorry! Thanks for your review!

**moongoddess86: **I will try to update soon! Thanks for your review!

**Hawk-mun269: **I know it is a little jumpy; I am trying to work on that… Sadly, I am not doing to well with it. I am glad you liked it enough to review! Thanks!

**Jasini: **Yeah, solo cello… I am so excited… Thanks for your review! I am glad you like it!

Once again, **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!!!! **If anyone is interested, please let me know at, amo_cantus@yahoo.com or on my aim name, Tempestfires 

I am so thankful for the reviews! They always keep me writing. If anyone has suggestions or ideas, or _anything! _Feel free to let me know… 

~Fire and Night 


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable as J.K. Rowlings. I own the plot and a couple new characters.   
  


**Warning:** This is a _slash fic. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read, PLEASE DON'T! I do not want to be flamed for having my own opinions.   
  
_

'' are thoughts   
  


// are dreams   
  


_Italics _ are Flashbacks   
  


*** ~ ***

"Hi." 

Draco couldn't believe it. It was as if his thoughts had summoned him from across the world. Draco absorbed Harry from the ground up. 'He looks pretty much the same... Except a little older.' When he got to Harry's neck he stopped. The necklace with the two rings attached to it were glowing slightly. They always did that when their owners where together. It took a moment for the fact that Harry had _both _rings to set in. When it did Draco's eyes jerked up to meet Harry's. 

"That's my ring." Draco stated. Harry nodded and grinned. 

  
"Very astute, Draco. Now, why did I find it in my room?" Harry asked while pulling the necklace over his head.

"I must have dropped it. I usually have -.... Wait. You're _living here?" Harry nodded again, and handed the newly freed ring back to its owner._

"Yes, until I find a new place. Here." Harry replied while handing Draco the ring. When Draco reached for it, Harry's hand brushed his. They both jumped as a jolt ran through them. He met Harry's eyes again, and saw that there were tears in them. Panic took hold of Draco. He turned around and ran back to the house. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. So sorry," Harry said softly, as tears flowed like rain down his face.

*** ~ *** 

"What do you mean, _you haven't told him yet_!?" Hermione screeched at Ron. "Don't you know that they are most likely going to see each other! Why didn't you tell him!?" Ron flinched as the pitch of her voice kept on rising. As much as he loved the woman, he desperately wanted to duct tape her to the tree in the front yard. 'Amazing thing, duct tape is. Whoever thought the muggles would come up with it!' he thought to himself until a slam shook the building. Ron flinched once again as Hermione stormed away hissing, "You deal with it." 

Ron looked up and saw that a _very _angry Draco Malfoy was stalking toward him, ignoring all the looks and whispers that he was getting. When he got to Ron, he stopped, pain and confusion written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me he was back?" he managed to get out. "Why didn't you _warn me!?" _

"I didn't think-" Ron shook his head. "I am so sorry Draco. I -" Before he could get out the whole sentence, Draco interrupted him.   
  
"You had better be sorry. Leaving him was the hardest thing I ever did. Seeing him just now was the second. I miss him like crazy, and then I turn around and there he is!" Draco took a look around the room, at all the eyes plastered to him, and pulled Ron to the bathroom. When they got in, Draco looked at Ron and said, "You. Sit there. I need to talk." Ron nodded and sat down on the sink counter while Draco paced back and forth.

"I froze. I didn't know what to do. He said, 'Hi.' All I could think was, ' Not now, why now.'" Draco stopped, shook his head, and continued. "You want to know what I said? 'That's my ring.' He had my ring on his necklace. I must have dropped it here." Draco looked at Ron, tears starting to appear in his eyes. "He had his ring on the necklace too. He kept it. He _wore _it." Draco's tears flowed freely down his face. "Ron," he choked out, "Ron, I still want him. I still _love _him." 

*** ~ *** 

Harry sat down, his whole body heavy with the weight that one only gets from breaking someone's heart.  'After five bloody years, you'd think I would have myself convinced that I did the right thing. And I did, for awhile... But then I started getting those dreams again. The ones from when he left. Those got me thinking again. Could I possibly have done it any differently?' Harry paused his thoughts as he went back inside the building. Hermione caught his eye. 

"Harry!" she called, her voice filled with worry. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry smiled at her and the baby asleep in her arms, nodded, paused, and then shook his head negatively.

  
"No, no I'm not. Hermione, come with me. Please? I need to get some things off my mind." Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs to Harry's room. When they got inside, Harry walked to the dresser by the bed. "I don't believe I have ever shown you this... It's kind of personal." He pulled out the photo album that Narcissa had given him for a graduation gift. "Draco has the other one. Narcissa gave them to us. At the back there is a section where we can write to each other. The pages never run out, and the ink never runs. The only downfall is that it takes awhile for the messages to show up on the other person's book." Harry opened to the section where he had written in when he first got back to England. "I wrote in it again. Draco should have it by now." Hermione looked at what Harry had written.

_"Forever, Draco, Forever. A forever love."_

"What does that mean, Harry? Forever?" Hermione asked.

"Well, after Draco and I got really serious, I told him often that we were going to be together forever; that we had a forever kind of love." Harry closed his eyes against the memory.

"Why did he leave, Harry? He never told us, and neither did you." Hermione asked, anxious to finally know the answer that had been bugging her for five years.

"He left because I told him that we couldn't be together anymore." Hermione sat there shocked. Harry could practically see the wheels turning inside her mind.

"But you were going to get married! Why did you tell him that?"

"Because Voldemort was getting back to full strength, and he would use anything to break me... To stop me from killing him. He would have killed Draco. I couldn't have dealt with that. So I did the only thing I could think of to save him. I pushed him away." He hadn't told anyone the real reason why he and Draco split up. It felt like a great weight was lifted off of him. 

"But you killed Voldemort two years after you broke up. Why did you wait another three before you came back?" She didn't understand wanting to stay away from someone that he obviously still loved.

"Because I was scared. I still loved him, but I didn't want to face him again. Even now I love him. For me.... it is still forever."

***~***

Later that night, after they put Muireann to bed, Ron and Hermione lay on their bed trying to sleep. They tossed and turned for the good portion of an hour before Ron finally broke the silence. 

"Draco still loves him."

"I know," Hermione replied. "Harry still loves him too."

"Well," Ron asked, "what are we going to do about it?" Hermione shot him a look.

"_We _aren't going to do anything. _They _are going to have to work it out by themselves."

"But what about-" 

"No buts," Hermione stated. "None." Any doubts Ron had about butting in on Draco and Harry's lives, were squashed with the look Hermione sent him.

"Okay then. No butting in."

"Wise man," Hermione said, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to my new beta reader, Evil Story Penguins! I am very sorry I didn't send you this chapter.. If you will edit it from here, then send it to me, that would be great...  Also, if any of you have suggestions as to the plot of the story or mistakes that you see, please feel free to tell me! BTW: The evil review monster is calling for more. I keep on telling her that she needs to be happy with what she has, but does she listen? **No! So help me out here, review me! I really would like to stay alive.. Who else would play the solos for West Side Story?**

~ Fire and Night


	8. Sorry!

Hey all! I am so sorry about not updating… I have writer's block like you would not believe. If you could email me at muireannmacgillvray@yahoo.com or eflannag@bham.wednet.edu it would be wonderful! _Please,_ give ideas or else my story is going to be abandoned… Sorry!

Fire and Night


	9. News!

NEWS TO ALL!

I have moved to a knew pen name= Iddybiddybites

I will be continuing Dark Devotion, but I am rewriting it... Making some changes, so it flows better! I would delete this account, but I don't remember how too... ANYWAYS! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you continue to read this story on my new pen name..... if you have any questions email me at or MSN message me at the same address... THANKS ALL!

Erin

EDIT!!!! I Have just signed up with this pen name and it will take three days for it to show up on the site... I also can't update until 3 days have past.


End file.
